


Under the March Sun

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Series: Warbler to Warbler [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: Accadeva regolarmente e, tutte le volte, verso le quattro: un paio di pantaloncini blu scuri e una t-shirt a righe diagonali rosse e blu entravano nel suo campo visivo, perché quella era la tenuta da parco di Sebastian Smythe, in quegli stessi pomeriggi sotto il sole di marzo.Corti e ordinati capelli chiari, muscoli fin troppo ipnotici, che si modellavano con la corsa nella quale era abitualmente impegnato, aveva sempre un sorriso sfacciato, e lo rivolgeva a Blaine con impudenza, fermandosi per bere alla fontana.
E puntualmente, Blaine sbagliava nota per seguire quella figura, perdeva il filo dei propri pensieri e si ritrovava a scarabocchiare parole più confuse del solito, sotto il ghigno divertito dell’altro, che gli lanciava sguardi allusivi e si chinava per bere in un modo dannatamente osceno ed eccitante. Si limitavano a scrutarsi da lontano, tornando in fretta a concentrarsi sulle proprie attività ma era una consuetudine preziosa, in qualche modo rassicurante, serena.
Ovviamente non durò molto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il quinto giorno della [Seblaine!week](http://seblaineweek.tumblr.com/), con il prompt "AU".  
> 

* * *

 

 

Una chitarra, un quaderno dove scrivere note e parole in una grafia frettolosa, sconnessa ed ispirata: questa era la sua tenuta da parco, nei pomeriggi rischiarati dal tiepido sole di marzo.  
Blaine Anderson, al primo anno dell’Ohio Univeristy, un cesto di capelli disordinati – tanto quanto il suo estro creativo – e un sogno sui polpastrelli che pizzicavano le corde in modo discreto, sedeva scompostamente sempre sulla solita panchina, quella più isolata, quella di fronte a una delle fontanelle del parco.  
   
Accadeva regolarmente e, tutte le volte, verso le quattro: un paio di pantaloncini blu scuri e una t-shirt a righe diagonali rosse e blu – o blu e rosse? – entravano nel suo campo visivo, perché quella era la tenuta da parco di Sebastian Smythe, in quegli stessi pomeriggi sotto il sole di marzo.  
Corti e ordinati capelli chiari, muscoli fin troppo ipnotici, che si modellavano con la corsa nella quale era abitualmente impegnato, aveva sempre un sorriso sfacciato, e lo rivolgeva a Blaine con impudenza, fermandosi per bere alla fontana.  
   
E puntualmente, Blaine sbagliava nota per seguire quella figura, perdeva il filo dei propri pensieri e si ritrovava a scarabocchiare parole più confuse del solito, sotto il ghigno divertito dell’altro, che gli lanciava sguardi allusivi e si chinava per bere in un modo dannatamente osceno ed eccitante.   
Si limitavano a scrutarsi da lontano, tornando in fretta a concentrarsi sulle proprie attività ma era una consuetudine preziosa, in qualche modo rassicurante, serena.  
   
Ovviamente non durò molto.  
   
« Ciao! » un pomeriggio Sebastian lo sorprese alla spalle e, anche se la dinamica era completamente diversa – erano appena le tre del pomeriggio, indossava una canotta bianca, aveva fatto un percorso diverso e, soprattutto, gli stava rivolgendo parola – gli colorava il volto il suo solito enorme sorriso.  
« C-c-ciao? » balbettò Blaine in visibile imbarazzo.  
« Mi dispiace averti privato della giornaliera visione del mio spettacolare sedere » disse Sebastian, e alle sue parole aggiunse un occhiolino sfacciato « ma non volevo interrompere la tua canzone ».  
Prese posto sul lato libero della panchina, senza aspettare di essere invitato a farlo; aveva il viso e i capelli bagnati d’acqua, e piccole gocce scendevano a bagnarli la canotta.  
Blaine si rese conto di essersi incantato a fissarlo – con la bocca lievemente spalancata – solo quando gli arrivò alle orecchie il suono di uno sghignazzo. Arrossì brutalmente e distolse veloce lo sguardo, puntandolo sul proprio quaderno aperto accanto al suo ginocchio.  
« Ehm… » biascicò « … Blaine Anderson »  
« Sebastian Smythe » si presentò l’altro, con quel suo tono mellifluo e lieve.  
Blaine si mordicchiò le labbra, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire che non fosse stupido o un disperato invito a scopare lì, su quella panchina, riparati dai rami degli alberi vicini.  
« Uhm, sei… sei del primo anno? » tentò, indicando con la testa il Campus alle loro spalle.  
« Sembro uno del primo anno? » ed era una risposta tranquilla, sì, magari leggermente intrisa di sarcasmo, ma non gli sarebbe dovuta suonare così provocante.  
« Ehm… »  
Sebastian ignorò i suoi biascichii, e si allungò verso il quaderno, cercando di leggervi.  
« Ehi, no! » protestò Blaine.  
Non che fosse particolarmente geloso della propria arte, anzi, cercava di ottenere visibilità per sé e le sue canzoni, e che uno sconosciuto frugasse tra le sue bozze non lo indisponeva più di tanto.  
« Ah, sei uno di quelli, uno di quei poeti vergognosi e pieni d’insana umiltà, capisco » lo prese in giro Sebastian, riuscendo comunque ad evitare le braccia di Blaine che si affannavano a riprendere il quaderno. « Non è necessario, sai? Nel complesso era una bella melodia, soprattutto… »  
« Stai gocciolando, lo bagnerai! » piagnucolò Blaine, cercando di incenerirlo con lo sguardo. « Sei... sei bagn… » ma lo sguardo si bloccò sui muscoli del suo collo, su quei nei che avrebbe voluto unire con una linea immaginaria, tracciandola con le dita o magari con la punta della lingua e…  
« Hai una scrittura orribile! »  
Ritornò bruscamente alla realtà grazie alla gentile osservazione del ragazzo.  
« Cosa? Non è vero! »  
Un breve sospiro ironico fu l’unica risposta che ottenne, visto che Sebastian era totalmente concentrato a decifrare i suoi scarabocchi.  
« Sai… forse… » cominciò, dopo un’attenta analisi e « posso? » domandò, indicando la matita ancora tra le mani di Blaine, il quale si ritrovò ad annuire ancor prima di capire la domanda.  
Sebastian aggiunse qualche correzione, con una calligrafia chiara, efficiente, ordinata; Blaine si meravigliò come quei suggerimenti – piuttosto invadenti e presuntuosi, è vero, ma in qualche modo non si aspettava niente di diverso, da quel tipo – fossero stranamente giusti. La nota, la parola, il _tassello_ mancante che si incastrava perfettamente e senza alcuno sforzo con tutti gli altri.  
« Oh, beh, grazie per il tuo prezioso contributo » disse, cercando di inserirvi tutto la causticità necessaria.  
Sebastian non parve notare il sarcasmo e continuò a scrivere ridacchiando, lanciando di tanto in tanto delle occhiate divertite a Blaine.  
« Ma… quello cos’è? » chiese questi, indicando una nota più piccola, aggiunta al centro della pagina.  
« Il mio numero di telefono! » fu la risposta ghignante, e Blaine si ritrovò a ridere insieme a quello spudorato, bellissimo ragazzo.


End file.
